


Bubbling Heat

by PyrotechnicsPhenom6996



Category: Far Cry Primal
Genre: Anal Sex, Blood As Lube, Large Cock, Licking, M/M, Masturbation, Prehistoric, Spit As Lube
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-08
Updated: 2019-07-08
Packaged: 2020-06-24 10:22:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 939
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19721734
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PyrotechnicsPhenom6996/pseuds/PyrotechnicsPhenom6996
Summary: Dah of the Udam fucks the Beast Master after he captures the Big Darwa Fort.





	Bubbling Heat

**Author's Note:**

> Hotttt 
> 
> Blunt criticism is always appreciated and feel free to leave a comment or kudos!

Dah had thoughts of Takkar for many suns, pleasuring himself with his fist soaked in Wenja blood, he layed in his bed of mammoth furs next to his small fire that kept his body warm, Dah used his left hand to rub his sensitive nipples and his right hand to wrap around his long hard cock.

The news about that Wenja beast master hit the north reigion of Oros like lightning, Udam messengers ran back to Dah and the other lieutenants then finally to Ull, the Udam boss ordered Dah and the others to kill and eat any Wenja they find.

Dah heard the faint beating of a drum and singing from his Udam brothers and sisters, he smiles before starting to stroke his member. The thought of having the beast master on his knees begging for Dah to stick his member inside of him, the thought of Takkar yelling and screaming out in hot pleasure brings great heat bubbling in the pit of Dah's stomach.

His hand squeezes the base of his cock as he moans with a guttural growl, Dah begins to quicken his pace with a breathy sigh, moments later he cums all over his chest and stomach. Dah breathes in and out heavily as he tries to get his heart rate back to normal.

Dah cleans himself by wiping his hand along his stomach and chest then licking his fingers clean, he adjusts his fur bottoms and pelts before turning over and falling asleep, when the sun rose above the mountains Takkar decided then was the perfect moment to attack the Big Darwa Fort.

Dah woke up to the sound of screams as his Udam brothers were being murdered, he rose to his feet and put his gear on before grabbing his heavy club and leaving his hut, Takkar killed all of the Udam brothers and sisters before having a final stand off with the Udam lieutenant.

Dah's heart skipped when he saw Takkar standing there, covered in blood, holding a sharp spear. Dah yells in anger and frustration, he charged at Takkar and swung his club wildly. Takkar, being the beast master, called upon his saber tooth tiger to aid in the battle.

The Udam lieutenant was gasping for air minutes later, "Malshasar! Kushla!" 'Softblood! Back!', Dah yelled, "Nama alya, Udam." 'Kneel, Brute.' Takkar demanded. Dah kneeled with a growl before huffing and puffing.

Takkar demands Dah to come with him to his village, 'you make Rotbane, teach Wenja to be strong, teach me how to make Rotbane.' Takkar yells, Dah furrows his brow as he considers the offer, the beastmaster comes close and presses his stone dagger against Dah's throat.

Dah nods his head, he leans forward inch by inch before licking the of his brothers off of Takkar's abdomen, the Wenja man's stomach flexes as the wet tongue flicks across his skin, Takkar growls lowly as he presses the dagger harder on Dah's throat, "May klapa." 'Dont touch.' Takkar mutters, he pulls away from the offending tongue before pulling Dah up and bringing him to the Wenja village.

They were half way there by the time nightfall comes, Takkar forces Dah to sit and stay in one spot while he sets up a place to sleep and a fire to keep warm, minutes later they both sit across from eachother, a small fire inbetween them. 

"Malshasar, mu tangayti?" 'Softblood, I touch?' Dah asks as he cautiously scoots closer, "Mu fupawsa Guarpati?" 'I fuck Beast Master?" Dah suggests as he gets on all fours to shuffle towards Takkar, the Wenja man move quick as he flips Dah onto his back and straddles him.

"Fupawsa mu?" 'Have sex with me?' Takkar questions as he wiggles his hips slighty, Dah smiles before grabbing Takkar's wrists and flipping him onto his back, Dah swoops down quickly to lick and suck on Takkar's neck. "Dah, nam." 'Dah, no.' The other man whimpers softly, scared the larger man might bite his throat out.

The Udam man persists, Dah moves his mouth up to kiss Takkar's lips, the Udam moves his left hand up to Takkar's dreadlocks to pet him before moving his right hand underneath his furs to grasp his twitching cock.  
He flips up Takkar's furs to fully expose his bottom half, Dah started to salivate as he stared at the Wenja's cock. Dah undoes his drawstring that acted as a belt and took off his furs to show off his large cock. 

Takkar whimpers softly at the sight of the large member, "Shh." Dah whispers, he rubs the Wenja's meaty thighs as he spreads them, Dah uses his saliva as lube for his cock. Takkar gasps softly as the Udam inserts his cock inside of the Wenja. "Aah ah mm." Takkar gasps as Dah sinks further into him.  
Minutes of undying pleasure later, they both came, Dah came inside of Takkar and the Wenja came all over his stomach and chest. While his cock pulsated inside the man underneath him, Dah started to lap up the cum, the taste of the beastmasters cum is exhilarating for Dah.

"Mana." 'Stay.' Takkar says as Dah slips out of him to clean himself up, moments later the Udam lieutenant looks at him for a moment before nodding, he puts his furs back around his waist and settles beside Takkar. Dah wraps his arms around the Wenja man and nuzzles his head into the other mans neck.

"Gwarsh, malshasar." 'Thanks, softblood.'

"Sasa nu, Dah." 'Sleep now, Dah.' Takkar says before closing his eyes, for some odd reason he feel content in the arms off this Udam man known as Dah.


End file.
